


FML

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, FML, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Parody, Romance, Slight bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, I saw my ex-boyfriend at Diagon Alley, kissing another man. His partner got up and left, so I went to my ex. I told him I didn’t know he was gay, and he just smiled politely. Then his partner came back and I recognised him as my current boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FML

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any affiliated characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Nor do I own the fuckmylife website. This was made for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> The statistics were made up, but this is a REAL FML.
> 
> Warning: DMHP, implied HPGW, DMGW

Ginny frowned as she checked her phone for any new messages. That was strange… Draco said he would leave her one within the hour, to tell her where they would meet up for their anniversary 'surprise dinner'. Of course, Draco was very sweet as to have planned everything. "Leave it to me," he had said, "you go pamper yourself."

She scoffed at him, because she wasn't so girly as to  _pamper_  herself like  _he_  did. Regardless, it had already been two hours since he told her. Thinking that he had forgotten, she messaged him.

_Drake, did you forget? It's been 2 hours. – Gin_

She didn't get a reply until five minutes later:

_Gin, sorry, I was setting up something. Meet me at Diagon Alley. – D._

She frowned to herself again as she pocketed the Muggle device.  _Diagon Alley?_  For their three month anniversary?!

Nevertheless, she had already been dressed for the better half of an hour and used the Floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Greeting Tom once she stepped out, she cast a quick charm to clean the dress Draco had gotten her. He said she looked great in it, and wanting to please him, she had worn it.

Realising Draco hadn't specified exactly  _where_  in Diagon Alley they would meet, she waited by the steps of Gringotts, the marble steps giving her a great vantage point to see over the narrow street filled with bustling witches and wizards.

She gave the street a cursory glance, her eyes skipping over little children running about, bedraggled witches trying to get a decent bargain, wizards rushing from store to store, teenage boys snogging—

Wait. What?!

By the time her mind had caught up with what she had seen, the taller of the two males had left. She trained her eyes on the remaining boy and realised it was her ex-boyfriend, Harry.

Harry James Potter, who had broken up with her because they weren't compatible. Harry James – "It's not you, it's me" – Potter. Harry James – fucking broke Ginny's heart and tore it to shreds – Potter, was GAY!

Filled with indignation, she stormed up to him and prodded him in the chest. "You!"

He looked honestly surprised to see her and gave her a weak smile. They hadn't seen each other in months, trying their best to avoid each other at Weasley family gatherings. As much as Ginny disliked it, Harry was an honorary Weasley and Ron would kill her if she lost him his best friend.

"Me?"

Snarling, Ginny prodded him again, "You! 'It's not you, it's me,' my ARSE! You're a fag! You didn't tell me you were gay!"

Harry glanced around nervously to see they had managed to congregate a crowd of curious onlookers around them. "Ginny, please, could you just…"

"So which guy is it, huh? Which guy was good enough for you to dump  _me_?!" she shouted, not caring that by this point, people had recognised Harry for who he was and there were even reporters on the scene with their cameras flashing. She ignored them.

Harry gave her a polite, albeit strained, smile, then nodded over her shoulder. Ginny spun around and her jaw dropped.

Standing behind her, wearing impeccable robes, was her current boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

"Wha-?"

Draco marched past her and slipped a strong arm around Harry's waist, pulling him to his side and giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "Ginny. I called you here to break up with you. I'm with Harry. I've been with Harry for two months."

"Then what was  _I_?!"

"A way to get to Harry," Draco grinned, tugging a smiling Harry along as they left Diagon Alley together, to celebrate their two month anniversary.

* * *

 

Ginny:

Today, I saw my ex-boyfriend at Diagon Alley, kissing another man. His partner got up and left, so I went to my ex. I told him I didn't know he was gay, and he just smiled politely. Then his partner came back and I recognised him as my current boyfriend. FML

2 people agree – 52851 people think you deserved it

Comments:

_Aren't you that Weasley girl on the Daily Prophet?_

_Ooh FLAMED!_

_Potter dumped you for Malfoy. How sad for you._

_LOL!_


End file.
